Last Dance
by Miss Keeley
Summary: It's the last dance of 1979, who will Lily Evans dance with? LJ


**Last Dance**

_Disclaimer: _the characters of Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and anybody else you may recognize belong to J. K Rowling.

AN: This fic is for my friend, who says that I never right a happy ending fic. So, here you go Sabrina.

**Date Started: February 2nd, 2005**

**Date Finished: April 11th, 2005**

**Date Re-Posted: August 15th, 2005**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

She reached a hand out from underneath her cloak and reached for the knocker on the pale ivory door. She hesitated, and allowed some of the people who had travelled the Muggle way to pass. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, and knocked on the door.

"Hello dear, do come in," A woman dressed in soft pink opened the door, and took her cloak. "Your name, if you please?" The woman asked, and pulled out a checklist.

"Tiger Lily!" A voice roared, and somebody started pushing their way through the crowd. "It's okay, 'Ti. She's with me." He gave the older woman a wink, and put his arm around the young woman's waist.

"Hey 'rius." She whispered, standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her.

"Hey, thank god you're here. Jimmy's being paraded around like an animal, Pete's not moving from the food table, Remmy' is nowhere to be seen, and Eliza's been chasing me _all_ bloody night!" He pouted. She laughed lightly, giving her greetings to those she recognized or who recognized her.

"You _poor_ thing." She rolled her eyes, and Sirius gave her a small smile. A blonde stepped in front of them, and wrapped her arms around Sirius.

"Darling, I missed you. You ran away…" She pouted. Lily bit her lip to suppress her laughter.

"Eliza, how….wonderful to see you," Sirius gave her an overly-cheery smile, "Again…" he muttered under his breath. Turning his head slightly, he saw Lily who was almost laughing. "I don't believe you've met my "_girlfriend" _ Lily, have you?" Lily's face froze in an expression of panic at his words. He shot her a look that said _"please help out!"_. Eliza's face fell when she looked at Lily.

"Oh….I don't believe we've met before, have we?" Lily recovered, and shook her head. A few wavy strands of auburn hair fell from her messy bun and framed her face. She stuck out her hand, and smiled.

"No, I don't believe we have," Eliza sniffed haughtily, ignoring Lily's outstretched hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure," She turned her back on Sirius' "girlfriend" and back to Sirius, "So, save a dance for me later sweetie?"

Sirius gulped and loosened his tie a little. "Uhm…..suure….C'mon Tig. I think I see Jimmy-boy," Lily followed Sirius towards the dancing couples, and spun her onto the dance floor. The soft beat of the music floated through the air, and Lily could swear she saw Eliza following Sirius again.

"You didn't see him, did you?" Lily asked, a small spark of laughter in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, James," Lily nodded, "Nope. I haven't seen him since I first came in. It was just an excuse to get away from _her,_"

"Could that be the _her _ who's coming up behind you?" Lily laughed at Sirius' frantic movements to look around. "Shush, stop moving. If you look like your enjoying yourself dancing with me, then _she_ won't bother you," Sirius' face dawned with realization, and he smirked. He dipped Lily, and she laughed.

They danced for awhile, resiting the urge to laugh as a fuming Eliza passed by them.

"She looks lake a scarecrow dressed in cloth," Lily remarked wryly. Sirius smirked. The two friends were separated by a brunette who pushed her way in between them.

"Dance with me, Sirius," She drawled. Sirius shot Lily a sympathetic glance, but she just shrugged.

"Lily….Lily, is that you?" She heard a different voice ask from behind her. She turned around and saw all 6" of…

"Remus!" He drew her into a bear hug, spinning her off the floor. "Hi,"

"You look great," He complimented, putting her down.

Lily tugged at her pale skirt. "Oh…thank you." She responded awkwardly. Faye Greene, Lily's best _female _friend, had come to the Evans' house earlier that day. She had brought the "perfect" outfit for Lily: a green corset-style top that matched her eyes, and a ivory coloured ankle-length skirt. She had all but charmed the clothes so that Lily couldn't change her outfit.

"Have you seen anybody yet?"

"Any of the Marauders, you mean?" A small smile tugged at Remus' lips. He nodded sheepishly, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sirius was here…not five minutes ago. Some brunette pulled him away to dance. He also said that Pettigrew was here, and Potter was being pulled around by his parents." To be honest, Lily had never liked Peter that much. He had always been so…distant, especially after their 6th year. Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans would _never_ get along.

"I see. So," He looked around the ballroom. A dancing couple who Lily recognized as Cassy Richards and Greg Atkins, both Hufflepuffs and in their seventh year at Hogwarts as well. "May I have this dance, Miss Lily?" He asked, and bowed down over-dramatically and extended his hand.

"But of course good sir," Lily took his hand. Remus pulled her into a spin, and they blended in with the other dancing couples.

"How was your break, Lily?" He asked tentatively. He knew that Lily's sister was getting married very soon and it would be very hellish around there….but it would still be polite to ask.

"Ah," Lily huffed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, and smiled sadly. "It was rather….hellish. Petty's getting married in three days, and the entire house has been thrown into quite a frenzy," Typical Lily-type answer. Remus ran a hand through his light brown hair. "How was yours…..Remmy?" He frowned at the nickname.

"Not that bad _Lillian._" Lily froze, and frowned at him slightly.

"You're no fun," She protested, and gave a small shriek when he dipped her down unexpectantly.

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun." He wiggled his eyebrows. A smile quirked at Lily's lips.

"You've been hanging around Black and Potter _way_ too much. They've had a bad influence on you Rem." She smacked his arm lightly, and he laughed loudly.

"Whatever do you mean, Lillian _darling?_" He questioned, as once again, Eliza passed them. She shot Lily an incredulous glance, or maybe it was a glare, or maybe she was just jealous. Once could never be quite sure. This time, however, Eliza had a dance partner. He stood almost a foot over her, Lily was sure. And she knew Eliza was only an inch or two taller then her. Suddenly, Lily felt quite short standing at 5"4.

"Nothing, nothing," She replied absently. He frowned, but his eyes lit up slightly when he saw Eliza's dance partner turn around.

"Prongs!" Lily stiffened in Remus' arms. The aforementioned Potter turned around, and waved to the two of them. Remus stopped dancing, forcing Lily to stop as well because she wouldn't want to be dancing by herself or anything.

But that wasn't the point.

"Moony!….Sorry m'am……..Excuse me," James tried to form a small pathway of sorts to get to where they were standing. "Moony! Feels like I haven't seen you in _ages_." He eyed him carefully, sending him a look that Lily couldn't quite understand.

"It was two weeks ago. I'm _fine,_" James nodded, and turned his attention to Lily.

"'Ello there luv," He bowed down over dramatically, extending his hand to her. She curtsied back, trying her hardest not to laugh. He stood up again, and turned back to Remus. "Mind if I steal her from you for a dance, mate?" Remus looked at Lily, who shook her head. She didn't mind.

James extended his arm to Lily, who tentatively took it. He led her out slightly towards the middle of the dance floor, where it was suprisngly almost empty.

"How's your hols been so far, luv?" James, being slightly taller then Remus, made Lily feel even shorter. Looking up at him, she felt a smile quirk on the corners of her lips.

"Good, Potter. Good. How've your been?" She saw James flinch when she used his last name. "Sorry…" She whispered. The dancers were starting to slow around them, and before James could ask what she was sorry for, Sirius stepped in between the two.

"Mind if I cut in? No, okay. Thanks mate." He slipped an arm around Lily's waist and started guiding her away from the centre spot. A moment later, Lily saw a huffing Eliza march up to James. She couldn't hear from the distance, but she was sure Eliza was screaming. She saw James roll his eyes, and point towards the door. Eliza huffed off in the direction he pointed. He turned around, looking for Lily and Sirius, hoping that he hadn't sent Eliza in the _right_ direction.

He caught Lily's eye. He smiled sheepishly, and waved. He stuck his hands in his tuxedo pockets, and made his way over to the pair.

His parents, great muggle enthusiasts, had insisted on muggle-type dress for the New Year's ball. Personally, he found this "tuckseedoe", or whatever it was called, to be itchy and stuffy.

"Hiding from 'liza again?" Sirius, who was then hiding behind a pillar, nodded meekly. Lily grinned and giggled.

Giggle? The last time she had "giggled" was when she had been eight at her birthday party. Why would she giggle now?

Lily had to refrain from laughing at the site of the "Great-And-All-Mighty" Sirius Black cowering behind a pillar. James sent a half inquisitive, half hopeful look her way. That only suceded in turning Lily's cheeks the slightest hit of red.

The next hour and a half seemed to pass uneventufully. Lily danced with Remus for a few songs, then went back to Sirius, Remus, then back with Sirius, then danced with James again until Sirius came back to hide from Eliza. Then, once Eliza had passed, Lily had excused herself to go to the restroom.

In truth, she just wanted to get away from the three of them.

Nobody had seen the fourth marauder as of yet, and they were starting to doubt weather he would actually be coming or not. To be honest, she felt like she didn't even know Pettigrew. He was too secretive. Seemed suspicious to her.

Lily headed towards the punch bowl. Yes, she was aware that if she was seen then she would be brought back to dance. But that didn't matter to her right now, her feet were killing her and the constant changing of dance partners wasn't exactly helping. She slipped off her cream-coloured high-heeled sandals, and held them in her hand. At the last moment, before reaching the punch bowl, she turned right and headed towards the balcony doors.

-X-

Right after Lily had left, Mrs. Potter came to take James away for a moment and left Sirius and Remus alone. They both headed to the food table.

"So," Remus started, looking around the crowds for a sign of Lily, "How's Eliza?" He asked calmly, with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Sirius spat out the Butterbeer he was drinking, and glared at Remus. "Damn you." He muttered, and stalked off.

Remus stood there, butterbeer in hand, and shrugged.

-X-

"Have you seen Evans?" James grabbed a passerby who he thought maybe went to Hogwart's. The person shook their head, and he let them walk on. "Oy! Moony! Seen Evans?" Remus shook his head.

"Maybe she's outside?" Remus proposed, and James nodded in thanks. He turned, and made his way towards the double balcony doors. Sure enough, Lily was standing out there against the ledge.

He took a few steps closer to her.

"Cold?" He asked, noticing her shivering slightly. He slipped off the jacket of his tukseedo and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She whispered, still looking over the ledge. "I'm sorry…about before. I didn't mean to."

"Huh? You didn't do anything to apoligize for, luv." He waved a hand dismissively.

"And folks, tonight, this is our last song. Happy New Year." The band leader announced from the next room.

"Went by fast, didn't it?" She asked softly, her attention now focused on the door where the announcement came from.

"Sure did luv," He paused, as if to think about the next question, "Care to dance?" he offered his hand to her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled. Merlin and Agrippa, he loved it when she smiled. She took his hand as the band struck up the beginning chords to the final song.

She took his hand. The band started a slow song. To Lily, it seemed slower then every other song that night. The humming of the cello floated through the doors and reached them.

They danced on spot for a while, until he spun her around. She laughed lightly as he drew her back in. During that brief second, she felt cold. Even though she had the jacket on her shoulders, she felt like she was freezing.

"You're frozen, luv. Want to go inside?" she shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do now was go inside. Back to the people, where James would be separated form her----since when did she think about James? Normally, she would have been more then happy to go inside. _Normally_ she wouldn't be dancing outside with him.

"The song's ending….." She whispered dejectedly. He nodded. She couldn't see his face; she couldn't tell if he was disappointed like she was, or happy that it was ending.

"The countdown's beginning," He stated. Inside, the drunken cheers of the dancers could be heard.

-X-

"10!"

The band continued playing, gradually slowing down.

"9!"

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm, dragging him away from Eliza, who had somehow managed to find him again.

"8!"

"Have you seen Lily and Prongs?" Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively at Remus' question.

"7!"

"Why? Have they gone missing….together?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"6!"

"Here comes Eliza. Let's go find them."

-X-

"5!"

The band had almost stopped playing by now.

"4!"

The two of them stopped dancing, and stood there staring at each other. She could seem him now, his face was reflected in the moonlight.

"3!"

She rubbed her arms slightly. It seemed to just be getting colder. She was frozen.

"2!"

He drew her into a hug, trying to warm her up slightly.

"1!"

"Make a wish, James." she whispered. What else could he wish for?

"Happy New Year!" There were several cheers and clapping from inside the ballroom.

He pointed above them. "Misteltoe." He pointed out.

"But it's not-----" She started to protest. Christmas had passed already. But that didn't mean that they still couldn't follow tradition, could it? James just shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" He asked, and leaned down slightly.

Lily mentally shook her head. It didn't matter.

"Oy! Prongs! Where've you--holyshit," Sirius came bounding out onto the balcony and froze when he saw the two of them. "I'm….going to go….now……" He backed off the balcony caustiously, and back into the ballroom where Remus was waiting.

"I'm going to….go…" Lily stepped away from him, and walked towards the doors. "Happy new year, James."

-X-

"Are they there?" Sirius turned to Remus.

"Yep," He paused and pretended to have tears in his eyes, "Our ickle Prongsie is growing up." Remus looked through the door behind Sirius. A smile quirked at his lips.

-X-

It's finished. Finally. Yay!


End file.
